dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zanoe
Zanoe (ザノエ) is a hybrid saiyan, half-saiyan and half-human, born in Conton City. His father remains unknown except the fact that he's a Saiyan and his mother, Val, was an Earthling. Zanoe's origin also remains unknown. He ws born in Age 852, in April. He continued to train with his peers and Xeno Trunks until Freeza's arrival. During the Namek Saga, Zanoe was almost capable of Super Saiyan until Son Goku went over to the form. Later on, he met other warriors who helped him develop his own fighting style. After two years, he undergoes Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. Goku and friends decide to let him join the Z-Fighters. When Zanoe underwent the Super Saiyan transformations, he seemed to have gotten lost in how much power he was to master in the form. He had a better physique than that of Goku but was still much weaker than his Super Saiyan God. Close enough, in the aftermath of the Buu Saga, Zanoe watched in awe as Goku went to the Super Saiyan 3 form. He too tried to gain the form but failed. When Gotenks was absorbed, Zanoe instantly found a way to transform. He was able to defeat Babidi and Dabura with Mirai Trunks. Many years later, Zanoe showed his true colors by joining the Saiyans in a fight between the deities, Zamasu and Goku Black. Zanoe was easily defeated and battered by the power of their attacks. He was returned back to the original world of Goku and friends when Whis gladly allowed Zanoe to achieve godly chi. Unfortunately, Zanoe decided that it was totally unnecessary to achieve Super Saiyan God and Blue. He only wanted to be trained in his base state so that it would be easier to train as a mortal. Whis accepted this but told him the consequences of the godly chi. It would take a toll on his body and obliterate any sense in his body. Zanoe was still determined so he went forward and took the risk. He went back and wrecked Zamasu with his Oblivion Cannon while Vegerot Blue was going against Goku Black. When the dust settled the Potara Zamasu emerged and countered both Vegerot Blue and Godly Potential Zanoe. The raging Zanoe went Super Saiyan and abruptly decided that the pain of the mortals was enough. Zanoe understood that when he needed to protect the universe all by himself, he knew that the battle would last forever. The Zero Mortals plan was over when Goku himself summoned Zeno down, and erased the future forever. The last fight would take place during the Tournament of Power where the all 12 Universes would fight in a battle royal. Each universe needed 10 Fighters to participate. Zanoe was originally from the Xenoverse and was in debt with the Z-Fighters. The battle had forwarded to the end with only Goku, Vegeta, Zanoe, Jiren, and 17 still standing atop of the rest. In the end there was only Vegeta and Zanoe still on the stage. 17 and Goku took Jiren down by using up all their ki into a single tackle. Vegeta had used Blue and almost knocked off SSj2 Zanoe for forgetting to catch him when Jiren hit him. Vegeta had wished to revive all universes and Zanoe got an extra wish from Zeno. He had wished for Zeno to train him to become a Xenon Warrior. Zeno accepted and Zanoe became the Omni Prince and the new coming Omni King. Later, Zanoe destroys the Eastern Section of Universe 7 after Broly's arrival caused by Freeza who was somehow in the Eastern Part. Zanoe's story will continue as being the Super Saiyan Xenon Warrior... Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Saiyan-Human